Love is Blind
by qu13tf4ng1rl
Summary: Tamaki Suoh's family adopts a girl named Akane who carries a shocking secret. When she goes to Ouran, the host club attempts to figure it out.
1. Prologue

Akane sighed and adjusted her sunglasses. Another guy to take pity on the other orphans and completely ignore her. As the doors flung open, she smelled roses. The man walked over to her.

"Why hello, princess," he greeted. "Why do you wear those sunglasses?"

Akane sighed. It seemed like that was all she was doing nowadays. "I have my reasons," she replied, bored.

"But you have such beautiful eyes."

"How would you know? You can't see them. That's kinda the point."

The guy walked away, confused.

~OoO~

"Father? Could we adopt her?" Tamaki asked, pointing to Akane.

"Of course, Tamaki. I'm not surprised you'd want her as a sister. Her name's Akane, by the way."


	2. Starting at Ouran Acadamey Part 1

Akane stumbled out of the limo, fully disoriented. First she had been adopted, then practically dragged to the car, and finally had to listen to the guy prattle on about his life. Apparently he lives in a mansion, has a dog named Antoinette, goes to a school called "Ouran" (where she'll be attending), and runs a host club. The only thing he forgot was a name.

"Akane? Are you coming?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, just...getting my bags!" Akane called back.

"The servants will get them. Now come on! There's so much I want to show you!"

Akane slowly made her way over to the doorway. "Um, hang on, what was your name? I don't think you ever actually introduced yourself."

He gasped and slapped a palm to his head. "Oh, it must have slipped my mind in all the commotion. I am Tamaki Suoh.

 **(Time Skip)**

Akane gulped as she pulled on a yellow dress, the uniform for Ouran.

"Akane, hurry up! You'll be late!" Tamaki called from downstairs.

"Hang on!" she yelled back. "I'm almost ready!" Akane headed to the door and moved to adjust her sunglasses. She bolted back to her nightstand and slid the sunglasses on. She went out to the entryway and climbed clumsily into the limo.

 **(Time Skip Again)**

Tamaki pulled her out of the limo, nearly knocking her sunglasses out.

"Alright, you'll be in class 1A. Do you know where that is?"

"Nope." Akane replied bluntly. "Not a clue."

"Alright then, I'll be your personal guide. Right this way, princess."

"Okay and don't call me princess. I'm your sister now, remember?"

The duo headed off to classroom 1A, Akane stumbling behind Tamaki.

"Hello Tamaki. This must be your new sister, Akane, correct?"

"Oh, Kyoya, yes, this is Akane. Akane, this is Kyoya Ootori."

"Nice to meet you, Ootori-san," she replied calmly.

"Likewise," Kyoya responded. In Akane's mind, she imagined a light-bulb flickering on. "Well, I'd better get to class. See you later, Tamaki."

 **(Time Skip #3)**

Akane sighed with relief. Lunch. Finally. Following the wall, she was able to find her way to the cafeteria. Upon entering, she was hit by a wave of sound. After she got her lunch, she headed out to the roof.


	3. Starting at Ouran Acadamey Part 2

**Hi! I'm really surprised at all the attention this story gets. I'd love reviews, by the way. Has anyone guessed her secret yet?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, only my character Akane. OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation.**

As soon as she finished her lunch, she followed her path back to classroom 1A.

"Hello. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Tamaki has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, hi," Akane replied, startled. "I didn't see you there." another light flickered on. "May I sit by you?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak, but before she could respond, the door flung open.

"Hey Haruhi," one of the guys said.

"Who's this?" the other finished.

"Oh, Hikaru. Kaoru. This is Akane, Tamaki's sister."

"H-hi. You two are the Hitachiin brothers, right?" Akane asked, trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Yup. Now, she is coming to the host club, right?" the Hitachiin doppelgangers queried in perfect unison.

"I might come. And could you please not do that? It's kinda...freaking me out."

"Is it?" the twins asked innocently (again as one), each wearing a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Oh good god, you're going to do that even more, aren't you?"

The duo had no chance to reply, as the sensei was entering the classroom.

 **(Time Skip)**

Akane smiled with relief. School was over! Freedom at last! Oh, right...the host club...might as well go.

"Hi!" a young voice popped up. Akane wheeled around. "You're Tama-chan's little sister, right? Are you coming to the host club today?"

"Um, sure. I'm Akane. You are..." A light turned on.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Call me Honey! This is Takashi Morinozuka. You can call him Mori." Honey smiled and skipped off. Mori followed silently, gently leading Akane to the club room.

"Aka-chan, who do you think you'll request? There's Tama-chan, your brother, who is the princely type, Kyo-chan, the cool type, Hika-chan and Kao-chan, which are the mischievous types, Takashi is the stoic type, Haru-chan's the natural type, and I'm the cute type!" Honey babbled, not giving Akane a word in edgewise.

"I don't know, really," Akane answered, a bit dizzy from the flood of information.

"We're here!" Honey cheered. "We'll just be a minute, Aka-chan!"

Akane sighed. Now she had to wait, too.

After about ten minutes, the doors opened, and flower petals flew out. "Welcome!" an array of voices called, inviting the crowd of ladies milling about inside.

 **(Time Skip)**

"So, Aka-chan, what's your favorite type of cake?" Honey asked.

"Um, I'm not sure..." Akane replied hesitantly.

"Ok! How about chocolate?"

"Um, alright. Sounds good."

 **(Time Skip)**

Akane stumbled out of the club room, only to get grabbed from behind. "Hey!" she cried, turning around.

"I'm sorry for Tamaki. He has no sense of personal space." Haruhi apologized. Akane sighed with relief.

"Hey Aka-chan, you're coming tomorrow, right?" Honey wondered aloud.

"Please come." Mori said flatly.

"I-I'll try." Akane stuttered back.

"Hey Akane-" Hikaru started.

"We're going to a resort tomorrow-" Kaoru continued.

"Would you like to come?" they finished together.

"Sure, if you two don't do that. It creeps me out."

"Daddy's little princess is coming to the beach with us!" Tamaki celebrated, lunging at Akane and grabbing her into a death hug.

"*gasp* Can't- breathe-" Akane gasped. She felt herself being lifted up. Akane adjusted her sunglasses that had nearly been knocked off her face. Another light-bulb turned on.

"I sent Mori over to help!" Honey chirped, skipping over.

"Thanks. Can you put me down?" Akane asked, kicking her feet uselessly. Mori set her on the ground gently and walked back over to Honey. "Well, as fun as this has been, I'm going down to the car. Bye, I guess."

"Bye, Aka-chan!" Honey waved as she made her way to the door.

"See you tomorrow!" the twins called.

"Goodbye, Akane." Kyoya said, tuned out.

"Bye. Have a nice night!" Haruhi smiled.

"See ya." Mori said, deadpan.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Tamaki ran up to her, trying to catch up.

Akane continued walking and climbed into the car. Tamaki jumped in after.


	4. Secret Revealed!

**Hi! Me again. I've entered this story into a contest on Inkitt. It's Fandom 3. Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, I only own Akane. And to guest mayumayu, a very nice guess. And don't worry, my friends' rants are longer than yours. So yeah, here we go!**

* * *

Akane yawned and stretched. Back to Ouran. She pulled on her uniform and slid her sunglasses on.

"Tamaki, hurry up!" Akane called, headed out to the car. "We're going to be late!"

'Yeah, where is he?" "He should be here by now." Akane jumped, turning to the car. Two light-bulbs flashed on. "Don't worry, it's just us." the doppelgangers spoke in unison.

"Oh, hi. Are you two waiting for Tamaki as well?"

"Not just us two." Hikaru replied. "The rest of the host club." Kaoru finished.

"Hi Aka-chan!" Honey chirped.

"Hello Akane." Haruhi greeted serenely.

"Ah, my friends!" Tamaki exclaimed, flouncing into the car. "Ready for school?"

"You took just over forever." Akane commented bluntly.

"There's no such thing." Haruhi pointed out.

"Of course there is, ye of little imagination." Akane retorted. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Yes, we are." Kyoya spoke up.  
 **(Time Skip to Club Time)  
** Akane groaned. Back to the club. No harm in taking her time, though. She leaned against the wall, only to slip on a banana peel. Her sunglasses went skittering down the hall.

"Akane? Where are your sunglasses?" Oh great. Tamaki.

"I don't know. They fell off when I tripped."

"Oh. Well, maybe there's an extra pair in the club room!" Tamaki flounced off, pulling Akane along.

After Tamaki opened the doors, Akane hurried off to the back room, only to slip on another banana peel and land on her back. She gulped. On her back meant face up. And that meant...

The last light flickered on. "Akane? You're- you're blind?"

"You're just figuring this out now?" Kyoya popped his head out. The rest of the club murmured in agreement.

"You- you're BLIND?!" Tamaki exclaimed in shock.

* * *

 **Ta-da! New update! I'm so evil, I know. But still, I had to do it. I just had to. Only the guest MayuMayu guessed it. And just think, I spend a lot of time writing these chapters and only two people took two, three minutes to type up a review. I don't even care if it just is a one word review. It still is nice to see that someone cares. Bye!**


End file.
